Trevor's New Groove
by AEKT
Summary: Chapter 6is up!!! Its a bit sappy, sorry. Sequel to YOU CAN KEEP HIM! Guess what happens after Katie wishes Grace away and Trevor decides to be the welcome wagon. Read and review! PLEASE.... i feed off of them.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer~ I don't own any of the Labyrinth; I own Grace, Katie, and Trevor. That's about it.  
  
Now this is a sequel to You can keep him. so if you want to read this, then you better go read that one first. Because you probably wont understand this one if you haven't. K? K! On with the story.  
  
  
  
"Grrrrrr," I mumbled from under the covers, "School again? Didn't I go there yesterday?" Just as I was about to hit the snooze button about 8 times, my mother called from downstairs.  
  
"Kate! Are you up yet?"  
  
"I guess I am now." I said, throwing the covers off and rubbing my eyes.  
  
"Good because Grace called and said she was ready to go," Mom said calmly.  
  
"What?!" I jumped up and ran out of my room. I stopped at the top of the stairs, "Your not serious?"  
  
"It looks like you just got out of bed," Mom stated, looking up at me from the bottom step.  
  
"HMMMM, maybe because I DID!" I said irritably, "Why on earth is she leaving this early?"  
  
"Didn't you have Show Choir this morning?" My mom asked, turning into the kitchen. I slapped a hand to my forehead.  
  
"Crap, I did!" Running into my room, I slipped on a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. Then I fingered brushed my tousled brown hair and pulled on some shoes.  
  
"Man, I barely have time to put on some perfume," I moaned as I sprayed some on as I ran out the door. Yes, I'm multitalented. Before I ran downstairs, I turned and tossed the small bottle on to the bed. Within 5 minutes, I was out the door. Record time, huh? I ran next door, where my neighbor, and best friend, Grace lived.  
  
Grace was waiting in her car for me when I ran over. I slid into the seat and gave Grace my annoyed look.  
  
"Geez, take long enough," Grace commented as she pulled out of the driveway.  
  
"Man, I'm sorry, I forgot we had practice this morning, but we have like 20 minutes before we actually have to be there, I could have gotten a chance to get ready," I growled angrily.  
  
"Hey, I reminded you last night that we had practice, it isn't my fault you forgot," Grace replied.  
  
"Grrrr, sometimes I wish the goblins would come and take you away, right now," I said quickly, not realizing what I said until it was to late. Grace raised an eyebrow  
  
"Katie, are you ok? Was it my imagination or did you just wish me to the Labyrinth." I felt my eyes widened.  
  
"I didn't mean too! I swear." I slapped a hand to my mouth.  
  
"Ok, you are seriously scaring me now," Grace shook her head, "Maybe you should stay home from school today, because you obviously aren't feeling well." With my eyes still widened, I noticed that Grace was still next to me, driving the car.  
  
"Hmm, maybe it didn't work," I said relieved, more to myself.  
  
"Oh course it didn't, its just a movie KT," Grace said slowly, as if she was talking to an invalid. Suddenly a white streak flew in front of the car.  
  
"Oh my god! Look out Grace!" I shouted, gripping my hand on the door. Grace slammed on the breaks and the car skidded to a halt.  
  
Ok, now lets just get one thing straight, just to make sure you guys get what is going on. About a year back, I wished Trevor (anyone remember him) to the Labyrinth, frankly because I was sick of him. Now, no owl showed up at my window or anything, but I did see Labyrinth enough times to realize what that "white streak" was. Now, I just wished my best friend to the Labyrinth, of course by accident.  
  
"Grace, I think that was a." I was about to say owl, when I white pigeon landed on the front of the car. That is right folks, a pigeon.  
  
"Pigeon?" I finished. I turned to look at Grace, who watched the pigeon intently.  
  
"Isn't it supposed to be an owl?" I asked aloud.  
  
"Oh please Katie!" Grace said, obviously annoyed, "I mean I know you like the movie Labyrinth and all, but it isn't true!" She glanced at me. To avoid her all-knowing gaze, I looked back at the bird.  
  
That's when I noticed we weren't on a street anymore. We were on a hilltop.  
  
"Uh, Grace, this doesn't look like the school parking lot," I said quietly.  
  
"No shit," She responded, dumbfounded. We both climbed out of the car and looked around. Not to far in the distance was a huge structure. It was the. bum bum bum, Labyrinth, as if you couldn't guess.  
  
"I missed have hit that steering wheel harder then I thought when I slammed on the breaks." Grace said, looking around.  
  
"Hello," A strange, yet familiar voice came from behind. Grace and I whipped around.  
  
"Katie, why is Trevor sitting on the hood my car? I thought he moved to Germany or something," Grace glanced at me. Did I mention that no one really missed Trevor?  
  
"Trevor," I nodded, looking at him trying to sit regally where the pigeon once sat.  
  
"Katie," He replied. For the next moment or so, we stared at each other. He looked different, he had on a white poet shirt with ruffles on the front and it was open a little ways. He had tight black pants, not nearly as tight as Jareth's, but tight none-the-less. Black was not his color. Suddenly, it struck me.  
  
"Wait a sec. a pigeon?!" I asked baffled. Trevor looked embarrassed, "I thought it was suppose to be an owl."  
  
"I'm working on it ok? Last time I was a fly," Trevor said angrily, sliding of the car, "Its an improvement at least." I started to laugh hysterically. Grace looked from me to Trevor, speechless.  
  
"Hey Grace, long time no see," Trevor said, walking towards her.  
  
"Yeah, should have stayed that way if you ask me," She said, irritated at not knowing what was going on and where she was. Trevor looked hurt.  
  
"So you Jareth's new welcome wagon or what? I should have known that if I left you here you'd end up doing his dirty work," I said, looking towards the Labyrinth.  
  
"Wait, left him here?" Grace stared at me oddly.  
  
"She never told you?" Trevor asked, smirking, "Possibly because you were afraid people would think you were crazy? You always were one who wanted to be normal, weren't you Katie?" I glared at Trevor.  
  
"Tell me what?" Grace asked slowly, afraid of what I might have to say.  
  
"Go on, tell her what a bad person you are Katie," Trevor said evilly, "after all, it was you who wished me here."  
  
"It was YOU who wanted to stay, Trevor," I retorted, "Besides, you tell it, I'm sure you could make me sound much worse then I actually am."  
  
"Very well, then," He turned towards Grace, "About a year ago, for no reason at all, Katie wished me here to the Labyrinth."  
  
"You were a jerk and deserved it."  
  
"Anyways, she wished me here, and she, of course, had the chance to rescue me, but she refused, saying that she thought that I should rot in hel.."  
  
"I didn't not say anything like that, I merely said that I didn't think you deserved to live with normal humans."  
  
"Jareth was baffled by this, since everyone usually regretted wishing someone here, so he granted her a wish. She used this wish to bring.." He paused to roll his eyes, "Ewan McGregor here to spend thirteen hours with her." He turned to me, "How are you and he doing anyways?"  
  
"He's married, dumbass, how could that work?" I asked amazed. He is so ignorant sometimes.  
  
"Oh.. Yeah. anyways, she and Ewan made it through the Labyrinth with a few hours to spare, but she still made me stay here."  
  
"Uh, you wanted to stay, if you recall, Jareth was 'fond' of you," I leaned towards Grace, "I think that they had a little ménage' a tres' (a threesome in French) going on with Hoggle." Grace raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Very well, then, I stayed here and she went back home and continued her 'normal' life." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Oh," Grace started, she turned to me, "Why didn't you tell me!?"  
  
"Oh, like you would have believed me," I said casually.  
  
"So, awhile back when you told me that you spent the day with Ewan McGregor, like the night that Trevor moved, it was true?" She asked carefully. I nodded. I did tell her that, but I knew she wouldn't believe. So when she laughed it off with a 'sure, in your dreams Katie!" I just laughed along with her.  
  
"Oh," was all Grace could say.  
  
"Ok, well back to business, Grace your coming with me, and Katie since I know for a fact that you don't want Grace to stay here and be a Goblin, you have 13 hours to solve the Labyrinth." Trevor said, taking Grace's arm. Grace laughed and patted him on the head.  
  
"Ha ha, sure Trevor, whatever you say," Grace pulled her arm away and walked towards her car, "Come on Katie, we are going to be late for school."  
  
"Your not going anywhere," Trevor said powerfully, or at least he tried, it came out more like he was constipated then anything. Grace and I looked at each other. Trevor waved his hand towards Grace and a glass bubble formed around her. I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Trevor, let my friend out of the bubble," I said sternly, as if I was talking to a 5 year old. In a way, I was, since Trevor had the mentality of a 5 year old.  
  
"Sorry, no can do. I have to wait until you solve the Labyrinth before I can even consider letting her go, you of all people, I think, would know that," He said, smiling that side-ways smile of his. Before I could say anything, he and Grace disappeared.  
  
"Grrrr," I said, slapping a hand to my forehead. Suddenly, I heard Trevor's voice.  
  
"Is that becoming your trademark word, Katie? You say it so often."  
  
"Trevor!" I shouted, looking to the sky, "BITE ME!"  
  
  
  
A/N ok.. I got squat reviews on this.. so I reposted and added an extra chapter.. I got requests for a sequel, I make one, and I don't get anything! Please review! Please.. even if it sucks.. Im a review whore ok? 


	2. Chapter 2

"Grrr, stupid Trevor, and his stupid fake British accent!" I said walking down the hill, kicking stones furiously. "Why is it always me? Why is it always me who has the weird psycho dreams or whatever? Why is it always me who has such bad luck with guys? Grrness."  
  
"Shut the hell up!" A voice called angrily from behind me. I whipped around.  
  
"Ouch," I said quietly scanning the area. Suddenly I saw him. He was sitting on a rock, looking extremely pathetic if I might add.  
  
"Uh, Jareth, what exactly are you doing?" I asked walking over to the pathetic sobbing mess that once was a pathetic Goblin King.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm feeling sorry for myself and mourning over my lost kingdom," He said rudely, "So stop with your babbling about your problems and go away."  
  
"Gladly," I said, and turned and walked away. Suddenly, I felt something wrap around my legs, nearly tripping me. I look down.  
  
"What the." I trailed off. Jareth arms were wrapped around my legs, with him laying stomach flat on the ground.  
  
"I wasn't serious, don't leave me!" He cried, burying his face into the back of my calves.  
  
"Whoa, there buddy, I don't want your freaky makeup running on to my jeans." I said, prying him loose and stepping away from him. He looked up at me sorrowfully.  
  
"All right, what's going on?" I asked sitting down on the ground.  
  
"Trevor, just so." Jareth started.  
  
"Annoying, stupid, pushy?" I suggested, smirking.  
  
"Yeah, basically, he wanted to try out being the resident "sibling/friend snatcher" around here and I let him try it. And now he thinks he owns the place." He started bawling again.  
  
"Yeah, well he sucks at it.." I said quietly, fiddling with a blade of grass.  
  
"Really??! You think?!" Jareth asked hopefully.  
  
"Yeah. but you still have magic still right?" I asked, Jareth nodded slowly. I smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Ouch! What was that for?"  
  
"Use your magic you dumbass," I said angrily, "Trevor has about this much magic." I motioned with my fingers. "And you have about this much!" I spread my hands apart, "So why don't you use it?"  
  
"That's mean. I don't wanna hurt Trev's feelings. I cant say no to him anymore."  
  
"I knew I shouldn't have left him here, no matter how much you deserved it, but besides Trevor has no feelings to speak of. "  
  
"Well, if I did do this, I'd have to detain Grace still, because it is my job, so I cant help you get her back, but I can give a wish like before." I waved my hand.  
  
"I sort of expected that, its ok, I guess. I suppose I could conquer this thing without a wish."  
  
"Well, if you don't want it." Jareth said casually, rising from the ground, starting to appear act like the Goblin King he once was. which was an idiot.  
  
"Of course I want it, I was just stating."  
  
"Uh-huh, sure, anyways. you wanna wish Ewan or some other famous actor here or what. by the way, whatever happened to that fellow?" Jareth asked, looking at me suspiciously.  
  
"Well, he is married, so I don't see how anything could have came of it. Considering I thought the Labyrinth was all a dream last time, but he came to my house the next morning, and we talked, and we are great friends now, and we talk a lot." All that was true, I swear! I'm like his advisor, who is 17 years younger then him. Its great, I don't think I'd want it any other way.  
  
"Ahh, I see. well, what is your wish then?"  
  
"Well, its about 10:15 where I'm friend, and that means I'd be at school and my friend Carmen is probably bored out of her mind there. So I wish Carmen was here."  
  
"Allrighty then.." Jareth started.  
  
"Jareth. no.."  
  
"AllrighT then," he said, glaring at me, he pulled out a crystal ball, and twirled it in his fingers. I covered my eyes, this was to embarrassing to watch. I heard Jareth mumble something, and then I heard a crash. Then Carmen's voice filled the air.  
  
"What the frick!" Carmen cried out, much like Ewan's intial reaction when he first came here. She spun around, making her signature "ehhhhhh" noise and fell to the ground.  
  
"Carm.. Carmen.. Carmen! Chill. chill.." I said walking to her. She whipped her head from gawking at Jareth to gawking at me. Her face softened, looking more relieved.  
  
"Oh, Katie, thank god." She stood up, brushing some blonde wisps out of her eyes. "Where are we? Why are we here? Who is the David Bowie wanna- be? Why weren't you in school?" Questions came pouring out of her.  
  
"Just let me explain."  
  
A/N=K this one was kind of short.. I know.. sorry. review please! 


	3. Chapter 3

"So let me get this straight," Carmen started, "We are in the Labyrinth, you wished me here to help you get Grace back, and that guy over there is the Goblin King?"  
  
"For the 5th time yes…" I responded, getting kind of frustrated, I've been explaining it to her for about an hour.  
  
"Right," Carmen, "Ok, well, I'll play along. Just along as that guy over doesn't touch me." Jareth looked at her.  
  
"I don't suppose you mean me?" Jareth asked, looking shocked.  
  
"Yes, you," Carmen said, "You look like you came straight out of the Moulin Rouge."  
  
"Moulin.. Rouge?" Jareth asked slowly.  
  
"Errr, nevermind." Carmen turned to me, "So are we going to go save Grace or what?" I could tell by Carm's tone that she didn't believe this or anything, I guess she thought she was dreaming. She can be really skeptical, which is quite frustrating at times.  
  
"Let's go. Later Jareth, hope you can get your power back. Word of advice though, Trevor is a VERY good at talking, even though he seems like kind of like a dumbass, he can be very manipulative," I stated as I rose.  
  
"I wish the best of luck to both of you," Jareth said, starting to fade, "Though you know, if things go well for me, I will be your enemy once again."  
  
"And we all know how fun that is," I said to the air where he was once standing. I looked to Carmen's whose eyes were widened, but did not say anything. I motioned my head towards the Labyrinth gates. As we walked down the hill, Carmen finally spoke.  
  
"Did you say Trevor? As in your Trevor?" She asked.  
  
"He isn't MY Trevor, that was a LONG time ago," I responded defensively.  
  
"Ok, Trevor, as in Trevor Wesley, who joined that cult and ran away from home in the middle of night a year or so ago?" She asked once again. There were many rumors about how Trevor had disappeared, none of course were true, the weird thing was everyone except adults who knew Trevor remembered him. Obviously something went terribly wrong in Jareth's memory erasing.  
  
"Yes, that Trevor, but he didn't run away with a cult or anything." I answered, carefully stepping over some weeds that surrounded the gate. It, unfortunately, was locked heavily. I looked it over.  
  
"Well, then what happened to him and why is he here?" Carmen questioned hurriedly. What can I say? She likes to know stuff.  
  
"I can't really explain it, because its obvious that you think this is all a dream," I explained, pulling on one of the padlocks on the gate, "And if you think this isn't real, then its going to make it all the more difficult to explain."  
  
"Okay, okay," Carmen finally admitted, "After that Jareth guy disappeared, I started to believe that this isn't a dream… there? Happy? Now spill."  
  
"Ok, well last year, after that little… uh… 'fling' I had with Trevor, he started to become really mean. So one night after a fight we had had, I turned on the Labyrinth. Then just for fun, I tried wishing Trevor here, and well… it worked." I paused for Carmen's reaction. The extent of it was a blink.  
  
"So I came here and I met Jareth, and he gave me the little 'you have thirteen hours to rescue Trevor before he is turned into a goblin' babble. Of course, I realized this was a great opportunity to make our community Trevor-free. So I told Jareth that I didn't want Trevor back. Oh and I also told him he scared the frick out of me and that he should wear a papersack over his head for the rest of his life. I guess he was used to girls drooling over him or something, which is really wrong, and he gave me a free wish for being so honest. And I wished… Ewan McGregor here to waste thirteen hours with me in the Labyrinth." More blinking.  
  
"K… and well.. we ended up solving the Labyrinth accidentally, and with hours to spare. But Jareth said he had grown accustom to Trevor, and wanted to keep him. So I let him, much to my better judgment. I had become very close to Ewan, and I didn't want to leave the Labyrinth never seeing him again. But Jareth is an ass and sent both of us back to our homes before we really had a proper goodbye. Needless to say, I thought it was all a dream, though I was outside my house in the middle of the night when I woke up. That morning though, Ewan showed up at my doorstep and we talked. I guess he thought the whole situation was to real to be a dream too. But we are great friends now." Blink… blink… She won't believe me... Hell... you guys probably don't believe me either.  
  
"This is besides the point, so I left Trevor here, and Jareth tried erasing everyone's memory of him I guess, but it didn't really work, because only adults that knew him, like his mom and dad and all his teachers, are the only ones that don't remember him. Then a year passes, and all these rumors accumulate about Trev, though no one over the age of 25 believed them because they have no idea who the hell Trevor Wesley is. Then, this morning, on the way to show choir, I accidentally wished Gracie away. And well, here I am, but it turns out Trevor had taken over Jareth's spot and is ruining everything. And I helped Jareth decide what to do, and he gave me another wish… and POOF, here you are." This time... no blinking… she just stared at me. So I moved my hands over her eyes… making her blink.  
  
"Oh… k…" Carmen said slowly.  
  
"I didn't expect ya to get all that."  
  
"I kind of did... yeah… no, never mind."  
  
"Come on, let's go get Grace."  
  
*************************~*******************~*******************  
  
"So Grace, has Katie, ya know, had any boyfriends or anything since I disappeared?" Grace raised an eyebrow, which she was incredibly good at.  
  
"Well… guys have asked her out, but she always tells me she is afraid of guys now," She replied (ok, she stretched the truth a little, I'm not afraid of all guys, just like 3 that asked me out, cuz they were creeepppyyy), "But there is this one guy…" She trailed off.  
  
"One guy?" Trevor asked, to eagerly.  
  
"Umm… never mind," Grace answered, smirking.  
  
"No, tell me!"  
  
"Tell… you? Tell you what?" Grace played dumb. Trevor glared at her and started pacing back and forth.  
  
"About the one guy!"  
  
"One guy?" She was good at it.  
  
"Katie and the one guy!" He demanded, nearly yelling.  
  
"Katie?! I'm confused!" She cried, covering her eyes, she pretended to hyperventilate.  
  
"Oh, just forget it… I'll find out soon enough." Trevor said, frustrated. Grace laughed.  
  
"What may I ask is so funny?" The new Goblin king demanded, once again.  
  
"You," Grace replied simply.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Your so wrapped up in knowing about Katie, but yet you treated her like garbage, which is why you're here," Grace answered.  
  
"Oh…"  
  
Silence  
  
Silence  
  
Silence  
  
Silence  
  
"Wanna play cards or something?" Trevor asked finally. Grace shrugged.  
  
"Eh…" 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: All right, I don't own anything about the labyrinth, final fantasy, or any other thing in this story *EXCEPT* Grace, Katie, Carmen, and unfortunately Trevor.. hehehe  
  
  
  
READ: Sorry for all the Jareth Bashing, I realized that it could be very offensive to some readers, but it's all in good fun. So if I hurt anyone in anyway, I am sorry. But just so you know, there will be further bashing of Jarey in the future.  
  
ON WITH THE SHOW!!!  
  
"Carmen, considering I've seen the Labyrinth about eight more times then you have and actually BEAT it, perhaps you should have let me deal with the 'helping hands'," I said, standing up and dusting my rear off.  
  
"Sorry," She replied meekly. If ya haven't guessed yet, we are in an oubliette. It's not as bad as it sounds though.  
  
"You know, this place always seemed sort of scary, but with a lamp or two and some flowers and purple curtains here or there, It'd be actually kind of nice," Carmen pointed out, walking around the oubliette. I raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Uh," I started, "Yeah."  
  
"I'm serious," Carmen said, whipping around to look at me.  
  
"I know, that's the scary part," I replied, using the tone that borders between sincerity and joking.  
  
"Don't use that you-can't-tell-if-I'm-joking-or-sincere-tone on me," Carmen smirked, and stuck her tongue out at me, "I know you to well." No response from me, I hate it when she is right, heh heh. I walked towards the wall. There was a faint indent in the stone that formed the shape of a door. I traced my finger along the wall, and turned towards Carmen. She looked at me intently.  
  
"Ah, I think this is the way out of here," I smiled proudly, tucking a strand of brown hair behind my ear.  
  
"Well, if you hadn't have found it, I would of soon enough," Carmen laughed, walking over to me.  
  
"You always ruin my moments of glory," I whined jokingly, turning back to the wall, we both leaned against it, "Ready? One……. two…….. three……." We both pushed with all our strength, though Carmen, her and her athletic ness could have done it for both of us. Finally, we pushed the rock aside, toppling onto the floor.  
  
"Ow, Katie get off of me," Carmen called, face burrowed into the ground.  
  
"I can't," I cried, "I think I'm paralyzed." All of the sudden Carmen shifted and I was on the ground.  
  
"I didn't think my leg could bend that way," Carmen said rubbing her left calve.  
  
"I didn't think my SPINE could bend that way," I said, standing up, or attempting to, I was hunched over. Carmen laughed.  
  
"Maybe you should come to the gym with me tomorrow," Carmen suggested casually.  
  
"Gee, thanks buddy," I punched her in the arm. I turned and looked around our new surroundings. We had three choices on where to go: left, right, or straight.  
  
"Where to now?" I asked, shoving the decision onto Car.  
  
"Uh uh, you're the Labyrinth genius here," Carmen pushed back. All of the sudden, a loud, piercing scream echoed through the tunnels.  
  
~~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~~  
  
"When did you guys install a play station 2 here?" Grace asked, eyes glued to the television screen, her fingers moving rapidly on the controller. She was playing the latest Final Fantasy against Trevor, who was getting his butt-kicked.  
  
"Huh? Oh, a few months ago, after I explained to Jareth all about this great stuff, he insisted that we modernize his castle," Trevor explained, his eyes also locked onto the screen.  
  
"Ah," was all Grace replied. They were silent for a while, what could they talk about anyways? Grace was a normal teenage girl and Trevor, well, was…. Never mind…. I'm just going to stop here. The pair, though, did not know that someone was watching them in the shadows. Guess who it could be?  
  
"Quite a pair those two make," Jareth thought, "Interesting that they aren't bickering. In most case scenarios, kidnappers are cruel, unjust, and the kidnapped person hates the kidnapper. But, I suppose I wasn't that way with Trevor, was I?"  
  
"No," he said quietly, apparently he has regular conversations with himself. Creepy…  
  
"Oh my god, how did you manage to pull that off, I was beating you so badly," Grace cried, throwing down the controller.  
  
"I have no idea, I just pulled out a weapon I had acquired earlier but hadn't used, and BAM," he said that really loud, his eyes wide, "Your dead."  
  
"Oh… ok… then," Grace said slowly. *Freak*  
  
"And you, Trevor, my friend," Jareth said, finally coming out of the shadows, "Are fired."  
  
"Huh?? Jareth?" Trevor looked confused, and Grace stared at the two.  
  
"I want my job back, I want what I had before, before you took my life," Jareth said harshly.  
  
"But," Trevor started, stepping toward Jareth, then tripped over the play station 2 controller's cord and fell to the ground. Grace tried hard to stifle her laugh.  
  
"You've brought my kingdom to ruin," Jareth whispered, his eyes burning.  
  
"Ok, it isn't that bad," Grace stepped in, lightening the tension, "Everything seemed like it was in proper working order, like in the movie."  
  
"Movie?" Jareth asked, baffled.  
  
"Oh never mind, anyways, Trevor, Jareth is right, you did take his job," Grace stated, "I think that maybe, if you both really want this, err, privilege, then maybe a partnership is in order?"  
  
"No," Jareth answered, "I decided, and I am sorry, but I want things the way they were before you," he looked at Trevor, "And Katie, and that Scottish speaking actor entered into my life and disrupted everything." Trevor looked down, still entwined in the wire.  
  
"As much as I enjoyed your company and everything, I guess some things should just never change," Jareth resolved. Trevor finally untangled himself from the cord and stood  
  
"If you feel that way, you feel that way," Trevor said seriously, and might I add, when he gets all-serious and actually doesn't act like a dumbass, he can be a really great guy.  
  
"Trevor, that was probably the smartest move you have ever made in the period that I have known you," Grace said to Trevor, actually kind of proud of the little twerp. Trevor smiled at her.  
  
"So I suppose that means that Trevor and I are your prisoners and the only way of escaping your wrath…" Graced started to ask  
  
"Bum Bum Bum," Trevor added, Grace glared at him, "Sorry."  
  
"The only way of escaping your wrath is if Katie beats the Labyrinth in time?" She finished.  
  
"Katie knows what she's doing, she's beaten the Labyrinth before," Jareth said, despite himself, he was after all, their capturer.  
  
"Yeah, she has guts, nothing would stop her from getting her to rescue you," Trevor added.  
  
"Oh," Grace arched a brow, *Why is he being so nice about Katie now?*  
  
"Also, she wished a… Carmen, I believe her name is?" Jareth supposed, scratching his mullety (ew) head.  
  
"Carmen?" Grace asked, "Awesome, this ought to be exciting for her."  
  
"I haven't seen her in forever!" Trevor added excitedly, "Well, a year or so." Jareth turned and started towards his throne. As he sat down, he formed a crystal ball to check Katie and Carmen's progress. As the picture formed, his eyes widened.  
  
"Oh… no…" Jareth said slowly. Trevor and Grace stared at him, he looked up at them, "Carmen and Katie are in a bit of trouble." 


	5. chapter 5

Carmen and I were frozen in horror; me clinging onto Carmen's arm. Carmen looked down the tunnel to the left, Katie to the right.  
  
"Did you hear…" Carmen started.  
  
"Yes," I responded quietly.  
  
"So I wasn't the only…"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok…"  
  
"So, uh, what do we do now?" I finally asked, started to release Carmen's arm.  
  
"Well, I'd say…" Carmen thought for a moment, she looked down the left tunnel and saw a white mass moving rapidly toward them, though kind of far away. Her mouth hung agape. I gawked at Carmen, not seeing the white goodness barreling down the tunnel, now probably 50-60 feet away.  
  
"Carmen? Buddy? What are we going to do?" I repeated. Then I followed Carmen's gaze. My eyes nearly popped out of my head.  
  
"RUN!!!" Carmen shouted, turning and nearly running over me. She grabbed my arm and whipped me around and the started down the opposite tunnel. A loud, high-pitched screeching sound surrounded them.  
  
"What the fudge is that thing?" I shouted, being drug along by Carmen.  
  
"Want to stay and find out?" Came the EXTREMELY (extremely, trust me) athletic blonde's reply. I looked over her shoulder, the thing whatever it was, was definitely getting closer.  
  
"We're gonna fricking die!" I cried, my heart beating out of my chest.  
  
"Katie!" Carmen shouted, "There's a ladder up ahead. See it?"  
  
"No! I don't have my contacts in!"  
  
"You retard! Just follow me." Carmen sped up a little, nearly leaving me in her dust. I quickened my pace a little, almost matching Carm's speed again. We came to the ladder. I leaned against the wall, breathing very hard. Carmen looked up the ladder, and then behind her. The white mass was far behind them, still coming though.  
  
"Katie, I hate to rush ya bud, but we kind of need to hurry," Carmen urged.  
  
"Sorry **Pant** I'm not as physically **Pant** fit as you," I replied slowly, pushing off the wall. I looked up the ladder.  
  
"What if it leads to something worse then that thing," I turned to look down the tunnel, except… the white thing… which ended up being some sort of deformed, deranged banshee, was now ten feet away.  
  
"Right now, I think nothing is worse then that thing! GO!" Carmen pushed me against the ladder in a mad rush.  
  
I was on the 14th rung, Carmen just below me, when the banshee screeched and started to…float off the ground.  
  
"What the fuck?!" Carmen shouted, as it gained on her, I was speeding up the ladder, "KATIE! GO FASTER!"  
  
"Oh my god!" I cried, she slipped on the next rung, giving the thing a chance to catch up. It was now 10 or 11 rungs below them.  
  
"This fricking ladder seems to go on forever!" I cried, frightened, looking ahead into the darkness. All of the sudden my head hit the top of the tunnel, I couldn't go any further. Carmen stopped below me. She looked up at me in disbelief.  
  
"What the frick are you waiting for?" She yelled, "We are going to die." I pushed against the roof. The ladder led to nowhere.  
  
"There's no where to go!" All of the sudden, it seemed like the roof opened up. The light blinded me, Carmen, and the banshee, which shrieked and stopped for a moment. I felt a strong hand grasp my arm and pull me out of the tunnel. Then I was I was on the ground, gasping, and focusing my eyes to the light. I heard Carmen shouting, and then I heard what I guessed was the trapped door slam to the ground.  
  
Finally, I could see. I was shaking. I looked to Carmen, so was sitting on the grounding, rocking back and forth, mumbling something about ladders. Trevor was kneeling before me with a concerned look in his deep, coffee brown eyes.  
  
"All you all right?" He asked.  
  
"Trevor?" I looked around my surroundings, it looked like I was in the castle, "How did you get here? How did we get here?" I tried to stand, but my legs failed me. Trevor caught me and helped me steady myself.  
  
"Jar saw you guys were in a bit of trouble in the oubliette, and he saw you run this way, which automatically led to that ladder, which happened to lead directly to the basement of the castle," Trevor explained, letting his hand linger on my arm. I looked at him.  
  
"Katie, why are you looking at me like that?" I turned to Carmen.  
  
"Carm! Are you all right," I went over and helped her up. She nodded.  
  
"I'm ok, just a little shaken," She looked past me, "Trevor?"  
  
"Hey Carmen, how you been?" He smiled.  
  
"Uh, fine… I guess," She looked at me, "Today is turning out to be most interesting."  
  
"Well you had quite a day," Jareth said walking down the stairs on the other side of the room. Grace followed.  
  
"Ah, Jareth," I smirked, "Glad to see you got your home back." Jareth smiled.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," He answered, "It actually wasn't hard. Trevor is pretty understanding."  
  
"Some of the time," Carmen added, nudging me. I laughed. Then I looked to Grace.  
  
"Grace, I am so sorry. I didn't even think about it," I said, walking over to her.  
  
"Katie, its ok," Grace answered, "She glanced towards Jareth and Trevor, "It was rather interesting. Though I don't think I'd want to do this again. At least not under these circumstances."  
  
"I am just glad your ok," I said, hugging her. Carmen joined us.  
  
"So, Carmen, how was it?" Grace asked.  
  
"Not what I expected I suppose," She responded, she turned and started to walk around the actually kind of small basement, "It's definitely not like the movie."  
  
"I'll say," Grace agreed, "Jareth is actually nice!" We all laughed.  
  
"Hey," Jareth said, looking a little hurt.  
  
"I meant that in a good way, Jerry," Grace said assuring, "Don't worry. Oh yeah, I like your eye shadow."  
  
"Yeah, what color is that? Creamsicle?" Carmen asked. I covered my smile.  
  
"Do all 3 of you want to go back into the oubliette?"  
  
"No… no… that's fine," A choir of response came from us.  
  
"Well, what now?" Trevor finally spoke.  
  
"I'm sending you all back," Jareth said in a matter-of-factly tone. We all exchanged glances. I shrugged.  
  
"Sounds like a darn great idea to me," I said, grinning from ear to ear, I've had enough of the Labyrinth to last me a lifetime.  
  
"Did you just say darn great?" Grace asked, horrified.  
  
"Uh… no."  
  
"HAHA right, freak," Carmen added, laughing along with Grace.  
  
"Wait, what about your car, Grace?" I asked, thinking.  
  
"Oh yeah, Jareth?" She turned to him. He nodded, and all of the sudden we were all on the grassy knoll where all this commotion had started.  
  
"Nice…" Carmen observed.  
  
"Well, Jareth, its been fun, have a nice life," Trevor said, shaking Jareth's hand. He looked confused.  
  
"You too, Trevor, I'll never forget those makeovers." Trevor blushed and glanced at us.  
  
"Yeah, Jareth, nice knowing ya," I saluted. He just looked at me, "Don't worry, I wont be back. Anytime soon that is."  
  
"That's a load off my mind." I glared at him.  
  
We all piled into Grace's car, Grace driving, me shotgun, Trevor and Carmen in the back. But just before Carm shut the door, Jareth stopped her.  
  
"Hey, Carmen… I know this is short notice, but, your always welcome to come back to the Labyrinth and.. uh.. well.. spend time with me," Jareth smiled… that agonizing British teeth smile.. ewww.  
  
"Oh my god," She looked horrified, and glanced frantically back at me and Grace, "No, thanks… I uh… have a rule about not dating men who are at least 20 years older then me, and you.. are WAY WAY past that, and also men who wear more makeup then I do in my lifetime. Plus, I tend to date in my own species." She stopped, because he looked crushed. "No offense." She said gently.  
  
"Sorry Jareth, but there are plenty of those Goblin gals in town!" I added, smiling devilishly at him. He glared back.  
  
"Bye," He said that, and with a wave of his hand, we were in our school parking lot.  
  
"Well, that was an adventure," Carmen finally said, running both hands throw her short flaxen hair.  
  
"Yeah," I said, "It was."  
  
I promise… one more chapter, if I get a good response.. please… 


	6. Chapter 6

Oks, last chapter, sorry if this wasn't as… well humorous as my first one… I just kind of winged this one! ^_^.. hope you enjoyed it.  
  
Jareth didn't do that great of a job on the whole time rearranging thing. We missed school and Grace and I had missed show choir, which is going to resolve in some major chewing out of the ass  
  
"Ms. Johnson's going to chew our ass' out for missing show choir this morning," Grace stated as we stood in the empty school parking. It was about 10:00 at night.  
  
"My parents are going to freaking kill me," Carmen added, "We were suppose to go to Cat's tonight. My parents ordered the tickets like 6 months ago."  
  
"That's my fault, I should have never wished you to the Labyrinth," I said guiltily, sitting down on the cool pavement.  
  
"Well, I'm not going to hold it against you," Carmen said joining me on the ground, "That was quite an adventure." Grace and Trevor sat down also.  
  
"I wonder if my parents remember me now…" Trevor said thoughtfully, looking sort of hopeful, "That would suck if I went home, and they were all "Who are you?"  
  
"I'm sure Jareth took care of that," Grace assured him, patting him on the back. I looked at her questioningly and she shrugged in response.  
  
You probably are wondering why we are complaining about getting in trouble with our parents yet still sitting around the school parking lot. I suppose we are all still taking it in. It will take a bit of adjustment to have Trevor back.  
  
"Hey, my car is still here!" Carmen said happily, "Do any of you want to use my car phone?"  
  
"Yeah, I should call my parents," Grace said, she stood up.  
  
"Trevor?" Carmen asked.  
  
"Nah, that's ok," He said, waving her off.  
  
"Um, Grace you wanna call my mom for me?" I asked, smiling, "I don't feel like her interrogation." Grace knows how ruthless my mother can be, so I didn't expect her to say yes. She eyed me suspiciously.  
  
"Sure," was all she said, and she and Carmen headed over to the car. I watched them both jog off and then stood up myself. Trevor watched me intently.  
  
"Well, yeah… I am… uh... cold so I'll just sit in Grace's car," I said, slowly, dusting over my jeans.  
  
"Wait a sec," Trevor said quickly, rising too.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I uh… well, I've had a lot of time to think over the year that I was in the labyrinth," He started, "I mean, I didn't really have anything else to do… but… I realized that what I did to you last summer, how I guess… I… well… basically just used you. And… and… and…"  
  
"Yes, you used me, I got that part," I said, rudely, growing impatient. This was a touchy subject for me ok?  
  
"Well…" It's hard for him to admit he's wrong I guess… but I didn't want to her it.  
  
"Wait, Trevor, before you say anything more," I interrupted, anticipating what he was going to say, "I know what your getting at, and well, to be frank, its to late. I'm finally getting back into my old routine before I met you, and now, well, I can't handle it. Ever since last summer, I scrutinized everything we did, those weeks, or I guess, everything that I did to screw it up, I couldn't think of one thing that would make me deserve how you hurt me." *GRACE, HURRY* it was starting to rain, "I've been in love with you ever since I've met you. And just as I start thinking I MIGHT be able to go through life without having to care for my fricking broken heart, I am confronted by you again. OK, wishing you to the Labyrinth for a year was completely unfair of me and actually very cruel, and I am sorry. But its to late, I'm already back to square one just being here with you." Shit, I've said too much. I searched Trevor's face for a reaction. He just stared at me.  
  
"Just the thought of you," My eyes welled up with tears, but I was NOT going to cry, "Would make me joyful and miserable at once. And now, your back, and you want to apologize for hurting me. But that's not going to take that pain away, Trevor, its just going to deepen it. Now, I'm faced at the fact of seeing you every day. Sure you're going want me to think you are sorry, so you feel less guilty, but I wouldn't realize that, because I'm too disillusioned by you, and that's just going to make me think about how your such a great guy for caring and all. The thing is, you really don't care." He looked like he was going to say something, but I stopped him, "Let me finish, you are going to come back like nothing ever happened, find another girlfriend or something. And that's going to kill me the most. So this is were I put my foot down." It was pouring rain now. My dark brown hair was clinging to my face, and I probably looked like I was hit by Carmen driving back to come get me, but I didn't care. I watched Trevor intently.  
  
You know, under different circumstances, this would probably be really romantic. Standing there, with the guy I've been in love with (ok, maybe I didn't really let on about that earlier, but I'm good at masking my emotions) in the pouring rain. But in all honest, this fricking sucked.  
  
Trevor said not one word. I started heading in the direction of where Carmen's car was. Where the hell were they anyways? In fact, I started running towards the direction of Carmen's car, tears streaming down my face. God, I hate when I get like that. I am such a sap.  
  
Finally, I saw a lone car with the lights on. Carmen was sitting next to Grace, watching her as she talked on the phone. I knocked on Carmen's window. They both stared at me, soaking wet and sobbing, for a moment. I knocked again. Carmen hurriedly got out of the car, despite the heavy rain.  
  
"What is it?" She asked, a worried expression on her face. I looked at Grace in the car, who motioned to us to wait one moment.  
  
"I just spilled everything to Trevor," I cried, literally this time, "and well, I don't know if it was the right thing, because now he knows, Carmen, he knows." I put my head in my hands, and Carmen wrapped me in a hug. Grace rushed out of the car.  
  
"Oh my god, what happened?" she asked, running over to us.  
  
"She told Trevor everything," Carmen said softly, releasing me from the embrace.  
  
"Everything?" Grace asked, looking at me.  
  
"Everything," I confirmed, slowing my breathing. Her eyes were huge.  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"I didn't give him a chance to say anything," I answered, "I ran to find you guys."  
  
"You retard," Grace said softly, Carmen and I looked at her.  
  
"Excuse me?" I said, sort of angrily.  
  
"Katums, he's obviously in love with you," Grace stated, pushing some of her soaking wet blonde her away from her face.  
  
"How would you know?"  
  
"When I was with him in the Labyrinth, all he did was ask me about you," she responded, "Even though, you left him there, he was still very interested in hearing about you."  
  
"I noticed the way he looked at you," Carmen finally joined in, "When we all finally got together, that is."  
  
"I don't think it's what you guys think it is," I began, "He probably was only…"  
  
"Katie!" Grace said, rather loudly, grabbing my shoulders, "You are NOT, I repeat, NOT going to analyze this one. Carmen and I know what we are talking about, and whatever you have assumed in that messed-up little head of yours, it is 100% completely wrong. YOU ARE WRONG!" I was speechless, for the first time in a long time.  
  
"I'm going to have to go with Grace on this one, Pim (my nickname)" Carmen agreed. They both watched me.  
  
"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked finally. They both looked at each other.  
  
"Well…" Carmen started.  
  
"Uh…" Grace added.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You probably just fudged it up," Grace said finally. It hit me, right there, as I stood in the rain.  
  
"Shit," I turn and ran back in the direction where I left Trevor.  
  
"KATIE!" Carmen called, "Don't screw it up anymore then you already have!"  
  
"Yeah! Let him talk this time!" Grace shouted after me. I just kept running.  
  
I reached Grace's car, where I left Trevor. No sign of him though. What could I expect, I guess I was kind of mean back there. BUT WHY WAS IT ALWAYS MY FAULT? I have feelings too… I looked around, and in the distance, I could see a figure moving slowly down the road, walking.  
  
"Trevor," I whispered to my self and took a breath, and then I ran after him.  
  
"Ok, Katie," I said to myself as I ran, "Whatever your going to say, it better be good." What was I going to say? My mind went blank. "Shit." I was catching up to him, now I was only 5 or 6 yards behind him. I jogged a bit closer and stopped.  
  
"Oh no, oh no, oh no," I whispered steadily, "What now?" I guess he didn't hear my approach, because he kept walking.  
  
"Trevor," I called, softly though, I suppose I was still trying to decide if I wanted to confront him. Did I say I'm not good at confrontation? He didn't hear.  
  
"Trevor!" I called, now a little to loudly. He whirled around, water streaking down his face from the way. We just stared at each other. I think I have a staring problem.  
  
"I…" I started, running my hands through my drenched hair.  
  
"I… I would rather you hurt me one million times then I ever hurt you once," I blurted out, not knowing what else to say.  
  
"I love you," He said, quite clearly actually, so I couldn't pretend he didn't.  
  
*Ok, now what?* I thought to myself, then Grace's voice filled my head, "Run to him, you dumbass, you've seen enough romantic comedy's to know what to do." She was right, unfortunately, so I did just that. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him. His arms encircled me and….  
  
  
  
Ok, well this was getting sappy, so I'm just going to stop there. Sorry, but it was getting to mushy for me, even though I love this type of thing. But I guess it gets kind of… well.. weird when it actually happens to you.  
  
Suddenly two cars drove up next to us on the side of the road, one Grace's and the other Carmen's. Both their windows were rolled down and both of them had the stupid "I was right" smiles on their faces.  
  
"Hey, you to shouldn't boink in public ya know," Grace said, "It's considered inappropriate."  
  
"NECK CHECK!" Carmen called, laughing.  
  
"You guys," I smiled.  
  
"I'd say the moment is officially killed, wouldn't you?" Trevor said, looking at me.  
  
"Gone," I agreed.  
  
"Katie, as much as I know you'd like to stay, we gotta go home. There is plenty of time for boinking tomorrow," Grace ordered, unlocking the car door for me.  
  
"Trevor, I'll give you a ride home," Carmen offered, "Since its on my way."  
  
"Thanks," He said, then he said to me "I'll… um… call you tomorrow. No, wait, I'll come pick you up tomorrow, and we can go somewhere and eat and talk." I laughed.  
  
"Right, ok, see you tomorrow," He hugged me, and opened Grace's car door for me. I kissed him lightly.  
  
"Bye." He shut the door, waved to Grace, and headed to Carmen's car.  
  
"So?" Grace said expectantly as she started the car and we drove him.  
  
"Long story, and I am tired, so I don't know if I can recount the WHOLE thing," I said devilishly.  
  
"Ah! You ass!" She said and hit my arm.  
  
"He loves me," I said, sensitively.  
  
"I told you, I am always right about you," she said arrogantly.  
  
"Not always."  
  
"Yeah, always."  
  
"Ok… maybe always," I finally gave in, "Thank you. I owe you one."  
  
"Damn right," She said, "Or, I'll wish you away to the Labyrinth!" We both laughed.  
  
"So, did my mom sound pissed?" I asked, crossing my fingers.  
  
"Well, I did a bit of reworking on our story," Grace said, biting her lip.  
  
"You lied?"  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Oh ok, what did ya say?"  
  
"I told her that, there was an extra rehearsal for tonight that was planned last week, she said that you never told her, and I said that you did last night, when I was over, and that she said oh ok," Grace paused, "She was skeptical at first, but since I am such a good convincer she eventually believed me, and said to tell you to lock up when you got home."  
  
"Nice, and Carmen?"  
  
"Well, apparently, her parent's knew she'd be at 'acting class' with us tonight, so they gave her Cat's ticket to someone else, they said something about a note from Carmen. She never really left one, though. And also, her mother said something about a man with a British accent calling the other day and telling her that Carmen would be at the class."  
  
"Oh, Jareth," I said, "Obviously."  
  
"Yeah, looks like he did a bit of brainwashing after all, but just for CARMEN."  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"She freaked out, but I told her, just be glad she wasn't in trouble."  
  
"So everything worked out then."  
  
"Absolutely. And it looks like now, you'll be with Trevor all the time now, so I'm going to have to find a new buddy."  
  
"Ah! I would never do that." I said, insulted. Grace pulled into her driveway.  
  
"Oh, I know." We got out of the car.  
  
"Good luck with your mom," Grace said, heading to her door.  
  
"Thanks, see ya tomorrow." I ran over to my house.  
  
When I got inside, the house was dark, my parents were asleep I guess, it was nearly 11:00 after all. I ran upstairs to my room, which was in the condition that I left it, a mess.  
  
I pulled on my pajamas, washed my face and brushed my teeth. Just as I was about to go to bed, I had the urge to check my email. So I logged online, and sure enough I had some mail. Most of it was junk mail, all except one letter, which read:  
  
  
  
Katie  
  
I am finally back from Australia, well, obviously. Sorry, I didn't email you then, I had absolutely zero time to get to a computer, in fact, I don't even think there was one where I was. But I am finally finished shooting, so that means vacation time for me for a few months before I'm off to Alaska. I was planning little vacation to the states, and I will come visit you with my family and we can all go France or something for the weekend, that is if it's all right with your parents.  
  
How are you doing anyways? School ok? Any new run-ins with Jareth and the Labyrinth? HAHA just kidding. Oh, boy, the flight took a lot out of me, so I am going to take a nap. I'll be expecting an email from you soon. :-P  
  
Love,  
  
Ewan  
  
P.S. Clara and Eve say hello.  
  
I click the write email button and begin typing.  
  
Dear Ewan,  
  
Glad to see your back! I hope the movie went well. Your seriously making me reconsidering acting, you make is sound so tedious, lol. Anyways, France sounds awesome, and I am sure that my parents would be fine with it. I know a few people who would kill to go to France, so when you come to the states you have to meet them. One you might recognize! ;-) But I can't say whom. Though, I will say this. Something really big happened today, and well… I don't think it would make much sense in an email, so I'll just save it for when I talk to you in person, but I'm still trying to convince myself it all wasn't a dream.  
  
Well, I have school tomorrow.  
  
Night  
  
Love,  
  
Katie 


End file.
